her hidden secret
by ginger-pig
Summary: the summary is for the reader to work out
1. Chapter 1

Killing a Flower

Chapter one: introductions

I woke up with a start. It was misty outside and the clouds were jet black. So I got up and had a shower. The water in the shower started to get really hot and then the hot water went all together, the shower had a tendency to do that. Once I was out of the shower it was already half-past nine and I had had no breakfast, so I snaffled one of the cereal bars I had in my room in case anything like this happened again. I then rushed in to my room- My room, had white walls and was made for peace, but it never has a cobweb or a spider or even a speck of dust. It was my room for peace and tranquillity, the centre of my existence. I got dressed into some lose fitting jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Then I made my way downstairs, tripping on one or two stairs which was surprisingly good with the amount of time it usually took for me to get down a flight of stairs that big. It took me at least two or three minutes. Then I was tripping in to the kitchen and through to the dining room which had a varnished wooden table with six high back chairs around it.

"Enjoy your trip send me a post card" my adorable but lunatic of a mother exclaimed from inside the dish washer.

"What are you doing" a perfectly reasonable question, but I was a little curious as to what my erratic mother was doing lying half in the dish washer. I really shouldn't have asked.

"I am cleaning out the dish washer if you should know" ok then that just wasn't natural of my mother she was supposed to be so ....... untidy. It really wasn't natural.

"If I may be so bold as to ask? What are you doing cleaning the dishwasher?"I asked.

"I am cleaning it out before your father gets home now run along "she answered, but it sounded a little mumbled as she was talking from inside a washing machine. My father HA!don't get my mother started on that, she could talk for England on that subject, but it would only be about how he likes to be so tidy and how everything had to be just right. I still loved him of course I couldn't deny that, but sometimes he was just always on my case, but he was more free with the boys, I think it might be the fact that he can interact with the same sex a lot better. Guess what, his chat up line for my mum was very........ecologically correct and it was "_do you want to study the stars through my newly bought telescope_" and yes my mum was thrilled and said _yes. _They spent the next four years campaigning for animal rights and saving the environment. As you can already imagine my dad and mum are pretty posh me and my three brothers on the other hand, we are a different story altogether.........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: altogether

My oldest and most green of all my brothers is now at the mature age of 18, he still has the brains and common sense of a 10 year old but you can't help that can you. My lovable mad scientist of a brother, who is now at the sensible age of 16, thinks he can create a new sub species of dinosaur. Lastly but not least my devil of a child little brother who is at the very immature age of 10 who thinks the world revolves around him. Me on the other hand I am at the most knowledgeable age of 14, not too old and not too young but considering our ages I am surprised we haven't frozen yet. Once you reach a certain age of learning you freeze at that age for the rest of your life. Some freeze at the age of just 2 years either because they are not able to be taught or because of what their brain is like, or the fact that they will learn to quickly and that will make their brains explode. If you happen to freeze then you can carry on life as any normal person would , but you are not allowed to tell anyone outside the species unless you can tell that their future is doomed, and in that case you have to change them a.s.a.p or if you have some telepathic energy link with them. Which, I am still trying to understand. Some people in our species have a power additional to the invisibility, the telepathic energy and the ability to tell the future, but that is unpredictable because if someone changes there mind the future will set another course and it can also be confused by other powers. only a select number of my species have a extra power, people like me, but I am one of the very minor selection of my species because I have two extra powers, I can block people from my mind and body also know, as a shield that I can turn on and off at my own accord, but I am still trying to protect others apart from myself. Also I can shape shift which mean I am able to communicate with animals telepathically and I am able to morph into any animal I want, but so far I can only turn into an eagle or white tiger and believe me when I say this, you don't get many white tigers in Great Britain do you? No so I figured I better not morph into that then.

What was i thinking i am know talking to myself great not just the fact that i am not human the fact that i am going mad as well. i headed back upstairs to try and interact with the outside it world. The only friend i had was a naked mole rat called molly, yeah she was nice and she could talk but that meant she had be really careful around humans or otherwise she would be taken away for testing and not given back. I was not going to allow that, so i made a platform under a tree for me and molly to sit at and talk ,the good thing about the platform it that it never got wet because all the braches stopped water getting on it. The thing that made out relationship even stronger was the fact that i was allowed to keep pets and so i was allowed to keep molly. Molly had a small rabbits hut in my bedroom an even better thing was that my little brother was a genius-despite the fact that he is a devil- was that he made me a robot at the age of 9 and a half to clean out molly's cage when ever needed, so the only work i had to do was recharge it each night. I also have a robot that folds my clothes and puts them in the draws for me, that robot is like my granny, so i called it gran even thought it was really called _10201002111_ i called it gran for short. I felt that it should have been a human because my brother made sure it had emotions and made sure that it could comfort me when I was sad and talk to me when i had a problem. Gran was practically my best mate, but in robot form, i also had some other friends, choral the robin, who would come to talk every winter and butterfly the badger who also had a rabbit hutch in my bedroom, and was also able to talk just like molly. All-round i had some pretty good mates.

NO! No! no! I am talking to myself again. Oh who cares not me i am pretty insane already so i couldn't give a damn. Once i had made it upstairs i went straight to molly's cage.

"Molly...molly" i whispered "molly are you there?"

"Here i am" molly said walking out from behind a door still with her tooth brush in her hand.

"Oh sorry i thought u might still be asleep, i will leave you to finish brushing your teeth" i exclaimed as she looked a little angry at me for interrupting her _beauty routine _that she has to do every morning. So then in knelt down to try and find butterfly.

"butterfly are you there" i whispered hoping that she was there, knowing that she didn't have a beauty routine and loved natural beauty just like i did.

"Hello aurora how are you today?" she said with grace and was very fluent in English no sense of a different accent anywhere.

"I am fine butterfly would you like to come out of the cage?" i asked knowing she needed to have a little stretch and a little more of a nap, but this happened every morning.

"Why thank you aurora that would be pleasant" she spoke again but this time she yawned right at the end. She went limp as i picked her up out of her cage and carried her over to the bed where i let here curl up on my lap, as i stocked through her fur she started to purr a little that was when i know that she was asleep. Then she started to snore a little, but it was a sweet purr of a snore, nothing like the really loud snorting snores that you usually hear or the ones that are usually imitated in cartoons or in movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: altogether

My oldest and most green of all my brothers is now at the mature age of 18, he still has the brains and common sense of a 10 year old but you can't help that can you. My lovable mad scientist of a brother, who is now at the sensible age of 16, thinks he can create a new sub species of dinosaur. Lastly but not least my devil of a child little brother who is at the very immature age of 10 who thinks the world revolves around him. Me on the other hand I am at the most knowledgeable age of 14, not too old and not too young but considering our ages I am surprised we haven't frozen yet. Once you reach a certain age of learning you freeze at that age for the rest of your life. Some freeze at the age of just 2 years either because they are not able to be taught or because of what their brain is like, or the fact that they will learn to quickly and that will make their brains explode. If you happen to freeze then you can carry on life as any normal person would , but you are not allowed to tell anyone outside the species unless you can tell that their future is doomed, and in that case you have to change them a.s.a.p or if you have some telepathic energy link with them. Which, I am still trying to understand. Some people in our species have a power additional to the invisibility, the telepathic energy and the ability to tell the future, but that is unpredictable because if someone changes there mind the future will set another course and it can also be confused by other powers. only a select number of my species have a extra power, people like me, but I am one of the very minor selection of my species because I have two extra powers, I can block people from my mind and body also know, as a shield that I can turn on and off at my own accord, but I am still trying to protect others apart from myself. Also I can shape shift which mean I am able to communicate with animals telepathically and I am able to morph into any animal I want, but so far I can only turn into an eagle or white tiger and believe me when I say this, you don't get many white tigers in Great Britain do you? No so I figured I better not morph into that then.

What was i thinking i am know talking to myself great not just the fact that i am not human the fact that i am going mad as well. i headed back upstairs to try and interact with the outside it world. The only friend i had was a naked mole rat called molly, yeah she was nice and she could talk but that meant she had be really careful around humans or otherwise she would be taken away for testing and not given back. I was not going to allow that, so i made a platform under a tree for me and molly to sit at and talk ,the good thing about the platform it that it never got wet because all the braches stopped water getting on it. The thing that made out relationship even stronger was the fact that i was allowed to keep pets and so i was allowed to keep molly. Molly had a small rabbits hut in my bedroom an even better thing was that my little brother was a genius-despite the fact that he is a devil- was that he made me a robot at the age of 9 and a half to clean out molly's cage when ever needed, so the only work i had to do was recharge it each night. I also have a robot that folds my clothes and puts them in the draws for me, that robot is like my granny, so i called it gran even thought it was really called 10201002111 i called it gran for short. I felt that it should have been a human because my brother made sure it had emotions and made sure that it could comfort me when I was sad and talk to me when i had a problem. Gran was practically my best mate, but in robot form, i also had some other friends, choral the robin, who would come to talk every winter and butterfly the badger who also had a rabbit hutch in my bedroom, and was also able to talk just like molly. All-round i had some pretty good mates.

NO! No! no! I am talking to myself again. Oh who cares not me i am pretty insane already so i couldn't give a damn. Once i had made it upstairs i went straight to molly's cage.

"Molly...molly" i whispered "molly are you there?"

"Here i am" molly said walking out from behind a door still with her tooth brush in her hand.

"Oh sorry i thought u might still be asleep, i will leave you to finish brushing your teeth" i exclaimed as she looked a little angry at me for interrupting her beauty routine that she has to do every morning. So then in knelt down to try and find butterfly.

"butterfly are you there" i whispered hoping that she was there, knowing that she didn't have a beauty routine and loved natural beauty just like i did.

"Hello aurora how are you today?" she said with grace and was very fluent in English no sense of a different accent anywhere.

"I am fine butterfly would you like to come out of the cage?" i asked knowing she needed to have a little stretch and a little more of a nap, but this happened every morning.

"Why thank you aurora that would be pleasant" she spoke again but this time she yawned right at the end. She went limp as i picked her up out of her cage and carried her over to the bed where i let here curl up on my lap, as i stocked through her fur she started to purr a little that was when i know that she was asleep. Then she started to snore a little, but it was a sweet purr of a snore, nothing like the really loud snorting snores that you usually hear or the ones that are usually imitated in cartoons or in movies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: close call

"How are you sleepy head?" he asked me, his lips twitching at the sides, because he must have been trying to restrain a smile.

"Is she awake?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen and then i saw he appear leaning over me. As i tried to sit up my head began to throb in pain.

"Ouch!" I said as i let out a hiss. i was trying to read adjust myself but he just held me still so i couldn't move. I was still squirming when my mother said.

"Aurora this is Aiden and he bought you back from the field" she seemed to say this like she was excited about something i really couldn't work it out.

"Yeah it was nice of him, wasn't it" i said giving him a dirty look as to say _you evil thing_ but he obviously didn't get it.

"Oh look at the time, I need to go, or I could stay, but I would have to call home" he said jumping to his feet.

"No, no you can stay just use our phone" my mum insisted as she handed him the phone. He dialled quickly and spoke in a different language that i had never heard of.

"Mum says I can stay, maybe I should help aurora get upstairs?" he exclaimed flinging a grin at me. I just turned like a five year old and ignored him. Then i gave up and lifted myself off of the sofa and made my way up stairs. Butterfly and molly followed behind me, with Aiden following behind them, his presence just got on my nerves. Suddenly a vision overtook me, i froze where i stood and fell backwards expecting to hit the floor, but instead, I was caught by pair warm hands.

"What was that?" he asked me with an alarmed voice.

"I tripped" a rubbish answer, I could have been so much more creative, but guess what that was the first thing that popped into my head. Once i was on my feet again i headed to my bedroom but he was still there. I then headed to my laptop that was charging and typed in my latest the vision. He just sat at the end of my bed and stared at me.

"Excuse me can i help you?" it seemed just like déjà vue because I had asked him that in the field.

"Yes i was wondering why you were just lying to me?" he said like he was annoyed.

"What do you mean I wasn't lying to you" i looked up from my computer when i finished writing the last line, to be able to read his expression, it was as if he was looking at something far away.

"Hummmm....you seem to be a different sort of race. You know a lot more than a normal human would and ....... and sometimes i can't read you" what was he telling me that he was able to read my expression or the fact that he was able to read my mind, and the part about i can turn my shield off and on when i want, that was untrue it actually turns itself on and off.

"Ok ok so now you are telling me that you can read my mind!" i said reading over my last vision and surly enough it was about this conversation. It was obvious that butterfly and molly knew that i was worried because they started to circle around next to my bed.

"Yes i can read your mind but how did you guess?" he asked, eyeing me with suspicions.

"Never mind" i said quickly trying to get him off my case. Suddenly there was a ring of the door bell. I ran down the stairs to get away from him.

"i got it i shouted" before anyone else could answer it. I ripped the door open to find 6 other tall dark man shaped figures standing at the door.

"Ermm..." I said, because I didn't recognise any of them, and they were too young to be one of my parents friends. Then Aiden came running down after me.

"They are my friends. I must need to go home now. Bye." He shouted back at me as he disappeared in to the darkness of the forest with the rest of his mates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: dropping in

Even thought it was pouring buckets outside i decided to open my window for some random reason. It took me quite a while to get to sleep but eventually i was there. I saw a field full of roses and dandelions, I could tell that it was false because it was fuzzy around the edges, but that didn't occur to me at the time. I was lying in the field and looking at the sky, when I saw Aiden appear from the shadows. My natural response was to smile and he did so back, but he never came any closer just carried on circling around me, until he seemed to morph in to a bear. He started to run towards me in bear form, and just before i was going to be slashed across the face by this monster, 6 other different coloured bears where there holding him down. My first response was to run so i got to my feet and disappeared in to the darkness of the forest where reality set in and i woke up. I woke up screaming but no one heard me. So i just sat there in silence until i decided to look around for something to distract me. I first turned on my bed side lamp and then went in to my bathroom and washed my face just to get myself to calm down. Then i just had a shower which helped because it calmed down all of my tensed muscles. Once the hot water had run out I went back into my room and got dressed into pyjama trousers and an ordinary baggy t-shirt. Then i jumped back onto my bed and started to read a story, but that made me bored after like 3-4 minutes so i got my laptop out and tried listening to some music. That didn't help either so then i started typing up my latest dreams then i read through all the dreams i had been having lately, and they all seemed to be revolving around the same theme, they all had a bear in and there was always a pack of 7 bears. Which made me think? Before i knew it i was pacing up and down across my room muttering to myself. Suddenly there was a blood curdling screech that came from the window. I walked over cautiously too find Aiden hanging from a branch outside my window.

"What are you doing?" i hissed at him "you're going to wake someone up"

"i will tell you just let me in" He hissed back. So i opened my window and he sprung lightly into my room with practically no effort at all.

"So what are you doing in my room?"i hissed at him again.

"I just wanted to talk to you again" he explained to me with a grin spreading across his face.

"Ok then......what do you want?" i said this with surprise.

"Well...." he paused as if trying to come up with an answer "i just wanted to see a beautiful girl again" he started to blush as he said that which made me blush to.

"You don't mean that do you?" i said shyly. "Come on i am under average and you well look at yourself" I said pointing at his muscular chest.

"What?"He said looking at me with surprise. "You should hear the stuff that some of my mates where saying when you opened the door. They thought they had gone to heaven"

"You really don't mean that" i exclaimed not believing him.

"No i mean it literally and well...." he trailed of at the end.

"You can tell me i won't laugh" i said trying to encourage him.

"Well when i saw you in the field i really couldn't believe my eyes i thought i was looking at a fallen star. That was why i helped you home instead of left you because you mesmerize everyone one who sees you!" that answer surprised me so i just sat there I silence.

"I know i shouldn't have come this was a mistake" he got off the end of my bed as he said this and started to head for the window when i called him back.

"wait i was just surprised by that answer really wasn't expecting that please stay i am sure molly and butterfly will want to properly meet you" I insisted before he could leave we spent the rest of the night sitting on my big bed across from each other. Somehow when I woke up my head was resting on his lap and the clock said 6:30. I sat up yawned and stretched.

"Hello sleepy head how are you today" he said greeting me with a large grin.

"Fine, you better get home and change while i get ready to go out we can go for a walk in the forest if you like?"i asked him knowing i wasn't going to be able to see him other whys.

"That would be pleasant i will wait for you by the big log". I can remember seeing a big log as i was walking in to the forest it was practically sown into my brain. Once i was washed and dressed I set out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: meeting

As I turned around a bend in the forest to see the big log. There he was my angel. As I started to walk towards the log he was sitting on he must have heard me because he looked up to greet me.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked smiling at me.

"Pleasant" I answered with a returned smile.

"I was wondering if... Well... If you wanted to meet some of my friends?"

"Erm ok I just well... No it doesn't matter" I answered. I was scared really what if they didn't like me.

"What tell me please I will look after you!" it sounded very reassuring.

"Well what if they don't like me?" I said sheepishly. Trying and failing badly to hide my face.

"They won't hurt you I promise they will not touch you" hearing his voice just made me melt so I just agreed and was done with it.

"Come out guys" he said after we had given a hug to each other. As his six friends appeared from the darkness of the forest I hung to him tighter and tighter the closer they came around us. Some of the time when I wasn't paying attention his arm would tighten around me, probably towards something that they were thinking that I really didn't want to hear.

"Yeah callum, so what if I like her it is not like you're going to do anything about it are you?" he suddenly blurted breaking the prolonged silence.

"How do you know I won't, I might ask her out first" someone else said from directly across from us. This person had green eyes and was tall and skinny; he also had really curly hair that was blond, it looked like he was around the age of 14. Then Aiden launched himself towards callum and they started grappling on the forest floor. Then the last four launched them self right into the middle of the fight to try and pull them apart. It worked because before I knew it they were both standing pushed up against two different trees by two people trying to hold them back.

"What was that about?" I shouted trying to calm both of them down.

"See she doesn't even know" callum called at Aiden which made him struggle more.

"Calm down now both of you before I walk off" I shouted to make sure they all heard me.

"I'm fine I'm fine, Ben, kile you can let go now" he said reassuringly.

"I am too James and Oliver" they all looked at each other before Aiden and callum were let go. Ben seemed to have an olive skin colour and straight black hair which fell around his shoulders; he looked of the age of 15. Kile had a big build and like Ben had olive skin and black hair but his hair hung in curls around his shoulders, and was about the same age as well. James was white and had straight blond hair with sky blue eyes he looked the oldest because he had a very mature face and looked like he was was Callum's twin, they both had the same features except for the colour of their eyes Callum had green eyes where as Oliver has brown.

"Now that everyone has calmed down please can someone explain that to me" I said that trying to sound like I had some sort of authority, which actually worked.

"Well..." Aiden began. "Me and callum both like you..." as he began to say that they both started to blush. "....and I was going to ask you out but we all have a telepathic link so he knew that I wanted to ask you out but so did he" when he finished all of them hung their heads in shame.

"You seriously can't be telling the truth, I am nothing but ugly, I repeat U.G.L.Y which spells yes ugly" I exclaimed starting to pace away. I was then caught by two pairs of warm hands and was dragged back.

"No don't go" Aiden and Callum exclaimed together. I tried to struggle free of their hold but that just made them hold me tighter. After I given up struggling they pulled me back to the log where they started to explain some things.

"We, meaning us seven" Aiden started to explain "we are all...not shape shifters but...spirit bears" I obviously looked confused because he stopped. Then Callum took over and carried on.

"we all have a genetic link with bears which means that we can change back and forth between bear and human, but we are only able to change when we are about to go in to battle. That was why you saw us both change at about the same time" he stopped and Ben fallowed on after him.

"Are you getting all of this?" Ben asked me looking at me with a worried expression. I just nodded sorting through all the information I had gotten.

"Can I go home now? I think I need to calm down" I said looking towards Aiden.

"Yes I'll take you" both Aiden and Callum stood up at the same time and it looked like they were about to start fighting, but I stood in front of both off their sights of vision before anything could happen. As we made our way back to my house the other five of them disappeared into the forest, while Callum and Aiden walked me home.

"You know you both didn't have to come" I turned around to tell them before i walked in. I didn't bother to say bye knowing that I would see both of them soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: jealousy

Once I had gotten in side I went up stairs explaining to my mum that I was really tired. I think it was about nine pm. When I finally made it up all 100 steps in my house I practically crawled into my bedroom, I was so tired. And just as I had suspected both, Aiden and Callum were sitting cross-legged on my bed staring each other down. They both looked up when I entered, but then they went back to staring each other down.

"How long have they been doing that?" I asked, turning to butterfly.

"About ten minutes now I have been timing it" she said showing me her stop watch, and surly enough it said ten minutes.

"Stop it now you guys or I will have to do something that I will regret" I said turning back towards Aiden and Callum. They didn't listen to me so I had to do as I said. I jumped on to the bed and pressed my lips to Aiden's which broke his concentration. Then I turned around and also pressed my lips to Callum's which also broke his concentration.

"Told you I would have to something I would regret" I said letting them recover.

"Why would you regret that, that was great!" Callum exclaimed with a massive grin.

"I feel sorry for you, you had to kiss him" Aiden said trying to piss off Callum.

"Stop it guys or I will have to do that again" I threatened.

"You can do it any time that was great" Callum said leaning towards me.

"And me" Aiden exclaimed but he didn't lean any closer.

"No, Thank You, even thought you were both brilliant" I started to blush "did you know that that was the first time I had kissed anyone and it was a good experience."

"Me too" both of them exclaimed together.

"Now get out of my bedroom before I call my brothers" I said pushing them both to the window.

"But before we go" Aiden said and callum carried on "We must try that again" the both turned around and Callum kissed my right, while Aiden kissed my left cheek. Then they were both out the window in one graceful bound. I fell back onto my bed hyperventilating, and then I fell into an undisturbed sleep. When I woke up I was greeted by only Aiden and he was holding a flower.

"Hello aurora, I bought you a flower" he said handing it to me. It was red and appeared to be sparkling and as I turned it, it was still sparkling.

"Awwww, it's beautiful, how often do I have to water it?" I said putting it down on my window sill.

"You don't, it is driven by love, and the stronger the love is between us the stronger it will become" Aiden said pulling me to his body.

"Thank you, that was nice of you." I said pulling away from him. "Now let me get dressed before we go for another walk I could bring my camera?" I exclaimed pulling the latest high-tech camera out of a small draw and throwing it to him.

"I could always help you get washed and dressed" he said following me into to the bathroom.

"No thank you, just go wait for me outside the gates I will meet you there."

"Just call if you need any help" he said hopping gracefully out the window.

"Believe me you won't be the first to know if I need help" I mumbled to myself as I got into the shower. Once I was washed and changed I skipped down the stairs, stole a cereal bar and rushed outside, surprisingly no one asked me why I was rushing around. Once I had made it outside the front gate I found Aiden and Callum leaning up against the wall and again they were trying to stair each other down.

"Come on guys, this time you won't be able to have children" I threatened which made them both break away. As we walked to the field, they both walked by my side like body guards, never did they relax from their tense posture, not even once. Once we got to the Field everyone started play fighting, Oliver fought with Ben, kile fought with callum, James fought with someone new who I hadn't meet before- he must have been James's twin- and I play fought with Aiden who didn't go easy on me. After a countless amount of time Aiden ended on top of me.

"You know I could always take advantage of this situation" Aiden said with a smug smile.

"But I know you wouldn't" I said rolling him over on to his back and so I was on top "but I would" I said before I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back passionately. After another amount of countless time I rolled off of him, so that we both get out breathe back. Then I listened to Callum's thoughts _stupid Aiden has stolen aurora all to himself, why didn't aurora choose me I am as good as he is, maybe not even better._ I stopped because I didn't want to listen to any more oh his insults.

"Are you ok?"Aiden asked me with an alarmed expression. He then propped himself up on his arm to help him see me better.

"Well... just listen to the kind of stuff that Callum comes up with" he seemed to be concentrating, and then he started to stand up, but I held him back.

"No, don't do anything irrational you will regret it" i said trying to tug him down.

"But he needs to be taught a very valid point" he said with a smirk.

"Believe me when I say this, don't do anything it will make it worse, and he wants you to start a fight, so that is seems as though you just started it for no reason" I said tugging on him again. This time it worked he sat back down again. I then took my camera out and took a picture of the guys which included Aiden, Callum, Ben, Oliver, kile, James and the new guy who was called Francis. Then a couple of pictures of me and Aiden, then I chucked the camera to the guys, and they just spent most of the time taking action shots. Then I felt a speck of water on my skin and sure enough when it looked up more drops started to fall, so we all retreated back in to the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: new families

I had made it home in one piece after a day of being beaten up but it was fun. Once I arrived in to the house I was called to the dinning room by my mum.

"Aurora we need talk to you" she looked up set.

"What is it mum has some one died? No! No! No please no aunty Vin..."I was stopped abruptly by my mother's hand.

"Aunty Vin is still in hospital and she is still alive, but we were just wondering. We, meaning me and your father. We were wondering if you would like to spend some time with selina and before you say anything, yes she is a little crazy, and yes she is 18, but now that you have some mates we wondered if you could introduce them to her?" she shied away at the last request but all in all it sounded pretty good.

"That sounds great! So when is she coming?" I was genuinely excited.

"Yes we understand that you don't want ….. What did you just say? 'Cause for a moment it sounded like you wanted to" they all looked at me with surprise and shocked expressions.

"Yes I did say that I wanted to meet her, and before you explain I know why you need to go, is it because one off my friends ex's is having a wedding? Yes and I now that you all have to go by plain to get to Hawaii. Now hurry up out of the house you go you will miss your flight." I said hurrying them all out of the house and throwing there luggage after them. As soon as they were gone selina arrived in a bugatti veyron. She parked with ease and precision in the front yard and I went out to meet her.

"Hello Selina, how have you been?" I said while helping her with her luggage.

"Oh no don't do that I will take some" she said while unloading and taking some of her own stuff off of me. She didn't seem snobby at all, not the usual person you would get riding a car like that. I pointed her toward the front door.

"Why did you want to come and look after me? You must have some other important stuff to do" I said while putting her bags by the stair case and turning to face her.

"No, I had to come a see my favourite cousin come on this will be the best, I can give you boy tips and you can introduce me to the boy." She also put down the bags she was holding down by the stairs. "It has been so long and we practically mach, and I have plenty more of where these trousers came from" she walked over to one of her bags and opened it up. Inside there were lots and lots of designer label jeans but they were all designed to be baggie.

"I knew I was in for a good time when I heard you were coming, OMG! This is going to be the best. Do you want something to drink or eat? We have some ready made decaffeinated coffee." I suggested leading the way to the kitchen.

"Oh yes please I am parched from that journey" I handed her a mug with coffee in it and she sipped it slowly.

"Common there has to be another reason, don't worry, I will keep it secret." I said moving closer to her in case she might burst in to tears.

"Well" a tear rolled down her cheek, so I lead her up stairs to my bed room and put a blanket around her. "I just broke up with my boyfriend and well he told every one about so, I figured that I needed to start a new life with some one I trusted. But I had to get away from him so I moved as far as possible and it turned out to be down here, but I also choose here so that I had a cover story" she started to sniffle at the last words and then they turned into sobs. All through the night I held her next to me until my t-shirt was socked in salt water, but even then I just changed my t-shirt and cuddled her again until she had run dry of tears. When she woke up the next morning I was already down stairs and making bacon and beans on toast.

"How are you? Did you sleep ok?" I asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Actually that was one of the best night sleeps I have had in ages. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to see that, I was being way over the top." she then went and sat down where I placed breakfast in front of her.

"You know..." I started to say "… I would call that under reactive. He must have hurt you pretty hard" then I saw a bruise on her arm "And he didn't just hurt you mentally did he?" she shook her head "he hurt you physically to" she then nodded and sipped some of her tea. I saw tear develop at the edge of her eye so I changed the subject "do you want to go and meet some guys today? Or is there anything else you want to do?"

"No that sounds great but I don't feel in the mood to go walking" she lowered her head in shame at the words 'no' and 'walking', which meant she obviously like walking. But I understood that she wasn't ready for the outside world today.

"No that is fine I will just get the guys to come over. So go get your self ready before they come" I said pushing her up the stairs and throwing her bags up after her. I just sank back in to chair and drunk some more orange juice. Then I jumped up and ran to the phone, I yanked the phone of the receiver and dialled Aiden's mobile number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, aurora I was just coming over, is something wrong?" he sounded worried.

"No every think is fine actually. I was just wondering if you and your mates could come over because there is someone hear that I want you to meet"

"Ok I will be there in two ticks" he said and then the line went dead. I just started giggling and it was really hard to stop.

"Is this ok?" I heard Salina call from the stairs. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and some black skinny jeans.

"No that is just fine. Just to warn you there is only one person who is 18 and he is called James is that ok" I said as I helped her down the stairs because she still seemed a bit shaky on her feet. She just nodded in answer. Then there was a ring at the door.

"Go sit on the sofa" I hissed at Salina. I rushed to the door. I yanked it open to find all seven off them in shirts and ties.

"Why are you wearing ties? You look like dopes" I said trying to hold back laughs.

"Ok guys' wardrobe change" Aiden directed them. At that moment in time they all took off their ties and opened up their shirts. I was hard to not stare they all had clean chests, and every one had bands of muscle that filled up their chest.

"This way" I said after I had closed my awed mouth, but it was still hard to think straight when I walked in to the lounge Salina's eyes practically popped out of her head but then she calmed down.

"Salina this is Aiden, Callum, Ben, Kile, Oliver, Francis, and this is James" when I said James's name he winked at Salina which made her giggle.

"Hi" every one but James said one after the other.

"Hello nice to meet you" James then said. Then walked over to Salina took her hand and kissed it, which made her giggle even more.

"Ok now that we are all acquainted you can sit down and Aiden and I will go get some drinks" I said turning around and dragging Aiden with me to the kitchen. When we arrived back no one had spoken but James and Salina were sitting next to each other gazing in to each others eyes "As no one had been bother to talk how about we go for a walk" no on answered they just all stood up and fallowed me out of the house where I locked it behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: curse

We all arrived at the field I dribs and drabs, but while some of them play fought me Aiden, Salina, and James all watched the clouds go by. Suddenly a bright orange light lit up the sky above us fallowed by a deafening bang. We all ran back in to the forest then shrapnel started falling from the sky. It looked like pieces of plain. Then a thought hit me.

"Oh no!" I cried out "it can't be No! No! No" then I fell to the ground crying.

"What is it Aurora? What is it?" I heard Aiden ask me with a worried voice. The next think I knew was that I was still weeping and I was in side my house. Also I was being held close by my only part of family left. She was holding a blanket around me and was humming my favourite lullaby. When I opened my eyes I saw Aiden pacing up and down in front of me and the TV was still off. I let out another sob just remembering what had happened.

"Aiden she is awake" Salina whispered at Aiden "you can stop pacing".

"Aurora are you ok? What happened back there?" Aiden asked me while helping me to sit up. I came to rest being cradled on his lap.

"Well the bang back there was a plain being ripped apart and I was afraid that it might be my family's flight to Hawaii. Then when I saw the shrapnel it just confirmed my fears because one of the pieces had Hawaii written on it" I started crying in to his shoulder again. He just rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Aurora we don't know until it is reported" Salina tried to comfort me but it just made me feel worse when the news came on. The news reported started with the first story "Sorry for interrupting the program but there is some breaking news a plain has just crashed, so far the death toll is at 300 and many are still missing. The plain was on its way to Hawaii one of there was a family of 5 on board and apparently their only daughter was the only one who didn't get on the plain, we still don't know why, but now she has no family apart from a dieing aunt and an 8 year old cousin. We all pray for her so……" the TV went blank.

"I think that is enough there is no need for any more of that" Salina said placing the remote back on the glass coffee table. "And you need to get home now go please we need to sort some stuff out" Salina started pushing every one to the door. "That includes you Aiden" she said turning back toward me and Aiden.

"I hope you fell well soon, you can all if you need anything" Aiden said pressing his lips to my forehead and then excited before Salina could force him out off the house as well.

"Salina is my family cursed?" I asked. As I pulled my knees up to rest my chin on them.

"No of course not. How could you think that?" Salina pulled me into a cradle and rested me on her lap.

"Well my aunt is about to die. The rest of my family has died and I never got to meet my uncles and aunts before they died too." I said turning to look up at Salina's expressions.

"yes your family has died but we still have each other and you have a bunch of great buds to help you through hard times." she said with a smile "also we girls have to stick together so that nothing happens to us just remember that" her smile got bigger and bigger until it was a grin, which made me grin too. Then my stomach grumbled.

"Sounds like some one is hungry. So you want something to eat?" Salina asked getting up from the sofa and walking to the kitchen. She prepared me a chicken sandwich. As I munched through the sandwich she just talked about random subjects. "… We will have to stick together now you do know this" I nodded in agreement. Then the phone rang. She ran to the phone before I could even put my sandwich down. She then spent the next minute just nodding and saying yes. Then she came back and sat down with a calm and thoughtful expression. "Aurora," she took deep breath as if she was trying to calm down "we might have a cursed family".

"Why who had died now?" I asked worried.

"Well that was the hospital saying that aunty Vin has died so now it is only us" she took another deep breath. But I was dry of tears and I wasn't able to cry, so we just sat in silence. We both spent the rest of the day sitting in separate rooms not talking. When the phone rung no one answered, when the doorbell when no one answered either, because we didn't want to talk to anybody. Gradually over the next couple of days no one spoke and no one came in or out of the house. We just spent almost all our time in the same room apart from when we needed to eat, and even then we still did not speak. Molly and butterfly started to get worried about me but I never answered their questions. I just sat in my room. Eventually we ran out of food so we ordered it online, when it came we did not speak. They probably thought that we where weirdoes. Eventually we started to talk but it was only a 'morning' and a 'good night' never anymore. I spent my time looking out the window at the clouds or on the roof to try and get a better view. I think that Salina would spend her time sitting staring at the TV but she never turned it off, probably scared of the news. I think about 1 month off silence went past before I started realising that the flower on my window sill was dying, I tried every thing to bring it back to life including, plant food, watering it, I even put it into the green house nut nothing worked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:deteriarate

That was when I realised what I needed and what I didn't have. All the months of being apart from Aiden was killing the rose. The more he wasn't there the less of life it had. But I didn't know if Aiden had moved on he might have found someone else. There was no need for me any more because I hadn't talked to him for 2 months and our love was dying. I tried calling him but there was no answer, then I tried the next day and the next. I tried calling him for a week but never was there ever an answer. I already knew the answer. He had moved on he didn't love me and he had found a new girlfriend so there was no need for me any more. Over the next days my health started to deteriate, I got a chest infection and I always had a high temperature, but it couldn't be possible I was supposed to be practically indestructible- but apart from when you get in to a plane crash that is the only thing that can kill you-. I wasn't supposed to be ill. Then the flower was dying to, we even got specialist doctor in, but he said he had seen nothing like it before and he said that I was dying.

"What are we going to do know we don't even know why you are dying do we" I was so weak I was only able to shake my head.

"Just fill you mind with possible answers" so I did as Salina say and I filled my head with stuff about the flower and other solutions but even doing this was tiring. She suddenly fell backwards and ran to the phone; she dialled one number, spoke quickly and put the receiver down. She then picked it up again and dialled again but she never spoke to anyone so she slammed it down and walked back to me and spoke "do you have Aiden's mobile number I now know why you are dying," I now had enough energy to speak. "He won't come he loves some one else now, but if you need it is on my mobile in my bedroom" I mumbled.

"How do you know he doesn't love you?" she was already back with my mobile now in her hand.

"He hasn't called so it is obvious that he is already occupied" I said back at her a tear swelled up in my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Hello is that Aiden I need you hear right now" Salina paused for a bit then nodded and answered "Yes she is dying just like the flower you gave her. No I don't care if you are in Canada at the moment I want you hear looking after my little cousin" she shoved the phone down angrily. "You see he wasn't preoccupied he was away on holiday and was trying to give you as much time as you needed." She said as she stroked my met hair from all of my perspiration.

"So he does still love me?" I said with a little enthusiasm. I felt a little better but I still felt empty. Salina nodded as an answer but I was so tired that I just nodded off.

The next day I was so tired that I couldn't even lift my head and Aiden was still not here. Then I heard Salina speaking rapidly into the phone

"She is getting worse bear" Salina hissed in to the phone "she is now in a critical condition you need to get here she only has a life span of couple of weeks now. She is dying because she is genetically linked to the plant and the fact that the plant runs on love is how her body runs on the love links between her and other people, and no love from the spirit world will not help her to live the only love keeping her alive at the moment is the love I have for her, if I didn't love her she would have already died" I was so tired that I wasn't able to control my shape shifting I kept turning from tiger to human, back and forth and it didn't help. Also I wasn't able to hold down food or even drink, nothing was helping me. There was a sudden breeze that came from the door and Salina went to great her newly acquired boy friend also known as James.

"Is she any better? And is Aiden getting his furry little behind down here?" he whispered to Salina.

"All bad news she is getting worse so is her rose and he is still a stubborn fluff ball" she whispered back to him.

"You can talk normally guys I am not asleep" I said I sounded worse than I felt.

"Aurora save your energy you will need it to keep you and the rose going" Salina said as she pulled me into a cradle by her chest.

"As you can already see the more energy you lose it means the more energy the rose losses and if the rose dies you will only have 24 hours of life left." James explained to me. "Now hand me the phone I need to talk to Aiden because he needs to get his fury little but down here" James said walking to the phone and dialling a number. "I know that you are being hassled but I have come to hassle you more" James hissed into the phone.

"Salina am I going to die? Because Aiden doesn't love me and I look dead already. I know you will say that he still loves me but he is not coming down so I don't feel he does." I asked then I let out another caught.

"Shush shush save your energy you are going to be fine I promise you are not going to die" she said patting my back because I started to cry.

"See what you have made her do know she is crying because she thinks that you don't love her and she thinks that she is going to die!" James shouted in to the phone "he wants to talk to her" he said handing the phone to me.

"Hello" I croaked in to the phone.

"Aurora I promise you that I will get there ASAP I love you and that is what matters keep on fighting for me please I will be there you are not going to die" I heard Aiden say.

"I love you" I whispered in to the phone" then another tear rolled down my cheek.

"I love you like there is no tomorrow, please don't forget that just keep fighting." He said reassuringly. I handed the phone back to James before I could start crying in to the phone. Then I fell asleep again it wasn't until I saw the morning light that I realised that I had fallen asleep in Salina's arms. Then the phone started ringing, without opening my eyes I stumbled my way to the phone and pulled it off the receiver.

"Hello" I whispered into the phone.

"Aurora you sound worse get you cousin please before you hurt yourself" It was Aiden and he sounded worried so then I stumbled over to Salina and woke her up and she started talking to her. That was when I started to feel a little faint and dizzy but I held my self up by the back of the sofa. Then darkness overtook me I feel and hit something hard and cold then I was gone. All I could see now was black every which way I turned I saw darkness. I then heard someone calling my name over and over again. It was Salina and James but still no Aiden. Then it all started to quieten down there was no crying of my name just the humming of a lullaby my favourite lullaby the on that me and Salina used to him together. I listened for that trying to find where it came from the strongest once I had found my path, I followed it until it was as clear is if I was sitting next to her. I then started humming and I opened my eyes the first thing that caught my eyes was the fact that the rose had lost 6 or 7 of its petals, which meant I was getting worse.

"She is awake James you can stop hassling him now" Salina said to James who was sure enough on the phone again pacing up and down. Then I saw another petal fall off the flower and again and again. Until I saw only one last petal, it was held on by just the end. Then I spoke to it.

"come on little petal say ion just for me" I whispered to it as soon as I had spoken it perked up a little buy then drop again when I lay back out of tiredness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 24 hours.

The next morning I looked at the flower and my heart sunk, the last petal had fallen and I only had 24 hours of life. But there was hope if the love of my life was able to get his but down he would be able to help me live. I just said to myself that there was no hope as not to get my hopes up. When Salina came down she almost feinted.

"oh no" she cried out when she saw the flower all she could do was cling to me, if anyone came near she would almost bite there heads off, she wanted time to look after me before I died. James as usual was on the phone except this time he did no listening he just spent all the time shouting insults down the phone. "…no you listen to me buddy my girlfriends cousin is dying you could at least try and speed up…" that was one of the only things I heard before I was taken by the darkness.

It feels weird being taken from a life that you cherish, but I see it as a good way to go, dieing with only a couple of people loving you, it would mean that not many would be effected by your death. I could feel the streams off tears after tears coming out of my eyes no matter what I thought about it just made it worse. All I was able to see was all the things I hadn't done and all the things I had left not taken care off piled in front of me. No matter what I thought about I wasn't coming back from the darkness and I wasn't going any where. I could see it then me lying lifeless in a coffin with every one who cared about me crowded around everyone except Aiden. What ever scene I pictured he was always never there because there was a part of me that said he dose not care so don't expect him to come to the rescue. As I lay in the darkness I started to think about less and less my mind became more and more blank. It was a numbing feeling that felt so nice because my the thought of Aiden had been sown into my brain, but the numbing was reversing that the numbing made it feel like all the little threads were being undone one by one making my brain feel lighter and more free. Eventually I worked out that the less I thought the better it would get so I just let my mind sink in to a state of unconsciousness. So that was what it was like to die peaceful and painless like the saying 'live in peace, die in pain' which meant a lot at that moment in time. Suddenly the pain was being reversed every memory was being woven back into my brain except this time the stitches were tighter and hurt so much more. My brain was being bought back into consciousness and it stung. The next thing I knew was that I was being taken from my cousin's arms and I was now held in a stronger pair of arms. Then my heart lurched forwards knowing who it might be but I just pushed then back down again and I crushed my own butterfly. Next I could feel the soft lips pressed against mine my automatic reaction was to cower away, When I opened my eyes the only thing I saw was an angel in front of me I didn't know what to do so I spook to him just to make sure that he was real.

"you came back for me" I whispered to him, he nodded and pressed his lips to mine again but this time I had enough energy to kiss back so I did. Then I could feel it, the energy was just flowing back in to me. When I opened my eyes fully my cousin came and gave me the biggest hug that she could.

"I knew you would make it I knew it, all the love and cherishment that I have done over the last 2 months had paid off" I looked over to the flower and it looked new and perky. Then butterfly and molly jumped on me.

"We have missed you so much, don't do that to us again" they said in synchronization.

"I hope I won'" I said hugging them both back. "you need to give some credit to Salina and James they both got Aiden to get his but back here and Aiden for still loving me until the end" but Aiden was looking out the window at something. Once every one had said their congrats to me I walked over to Aiden to find out what he was looking at.

"Aide are you ok?" I asked worried.

"No I am not" he hung his head in shame "none off this would have happened if I hadn't left I should have stayed."

"No Aiden you made the right choose it was good of you to give me space and time to think just promise me one thing now" I said trying to reassure him.

"Anything" he pleaded.

"Never leave me again" I said smiling at him then I kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away, but he just pulled me back and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hello every one" James said trying to stop the party everyone went quiet. "I have a been in love with some one for quite along time ever since I meet her 3 months ago. I would now like to call on Salina my Girlfriend" then Salina walked up next to him. James knelt to the floor and pulled out a ring and said "marry me Salina I love you and I can't live with out you, and I declare this love in front of all these people tonight what do you say?"

"Yes I will" he stood up and she gave her the biggest hug I had ever seen. Then she walked over to me and asked me some thing "Aurora will you be my made of honour I know you are only 14 but I think that you need more responsibility so what do you say?" she looked really pleased.

"You already know the answer to that one of course I will why would I not?" I said and giving her a hug as well. "So who will be the best man? Do you know?" I asked Salina intrigued. Salina just pointed to where James and Aiden where talking then I saw them shake hands. I turned to ask Salina but she was already making her way through the crowd towards James.

"So made of honour may how are you?" I heard Aiden ask me as he slipped his hands around my waist.

"I am fine how about you best man?" he just smiled and pressed his lips to mine again. Once the party was over every one, left except James who had practically moved in, and Aiden who needed to move in.

"This may sound kind of stupid but Aiden will have to move in Salina" James said from the kitchen.

"Why?" Salina asked while clearing the coffee table.

"Because after that fright if Aurora spends more that 12 hours away from Aiden her body might go into a coma from which she can't wake up" James explained.

"Well I guess your are moving in a well" Salina said to Aiden "but that does mean that you will have to be home tutored" Aiden just nodded at her and seemed completely at ease. I was fine as well because for one, I had a cousin who was getting married and she loved me like a sister, two I had a brotherly type figure who loved me like a sister too and thirdly I had a handsome, funny, cute, caring guy that I now had a telepathic energy link with. Lastly I had a complete family-ish thing that I would care about and they would always care about me.

Before I let Aiden walk out of the house-knowing that he was moving in tomorrow- I kissed him and then he kissed me back more passionately that ever before because I knew that my life was now a set path.

"put him down you don't know where he has been " Salinas shouted at me from the kitchen where she was probably kissing James, but that just made our kiss prolong because it was a night where the stars were bright in the black sky, and my life was great!


End file.
